Of Favors and Family
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: Germania, raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side as he looked to Rome. His eyes flitted then, from Rome to Iberia to Lovino, they paused. "No," Rome nearly snarled. Oneshot.


**AN: Well, here's the next part in my series of oneshots I promised I would have up. Don't really care if people want to read it, Im posting it anyway... Anyway, read it! and Review afterwards please, Im running out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, much as I wish to. The only thing I own from this story, is how the characters act, the plotline and wording of the story.**

* * *

Antonio nearly stared at the man standing in front of his father, but he caught himself and looked to his father for an idea of what to do. But his father was smiling, and it was that oblivious smile that practically screamed to Antonio that he should not trust this man. So he didn't, the man was tall, taller than his father, with long blonde hair, a braid on one side.

"Romano!" Iberia called suddenly, her eyes locked on the blonde man, making all four, France was there too, males jump. Feliciano was with Gaul in one of the other rooms in the mansion they called home, and their was no need to call him, for he was not the eldesst of the twins. But when the boy didn't show up, Rome looked towards his son.

"Go find him," Rome said to his son, Antonio nodded, not even glancing once more at the blonde man, whom he was sure was no friend of his fathers. Antonio darted into the hallway and turned the corner, to find Lovino standing in the hallway, a look of confusion on his face. Antonio remained silent, scooping the child up and walking to his mother instead of his father. Lovino was set on the ground, though Iberia didn't let go of his hand, keeping Lovino next to her. Antonio stood beside Francis, not in the shadows, but not directly in the unknown mans line of sight.

"Rome, you owe me, you realize this?" The man spoke, looking to the boys father, his face impassive, but Antonio saw the annoyance flickering behind the mask. A glance at Francis showed he did to, you did not grow upa son of Rome without knowing what was real and what wasn't.

"I know, Germania," Rome nearly snapped, Antonio and Francis shared a glance, worry in their eyes, "What would you like me to do about it?" The blonde man, Germania, raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side as he looked to Rome. His eyes flitted then, from Rome to Iberia to Lovino, they paused.

"No," Rome nearly snarled, understanding the look in the nations eyes. It wasn't uncommon to give children as payement of favors, Rome wasn't one who personally practiced this, nor did he support it in anyway, shape, or form. Germania's eyes snapped back to Rome, the eyebrow arched again in mocking questions.

"Oh?" Germania said, though it was received as a question, his eyes straying from Rome once more to Antonio and Francis.

"I do not give family as payement of favors, Germania, try again." Rome _did_ snarl this time, Germania looked taken back from the fact of it. Antonio tilted his head to the left slightly, _why is he only now trying to claim on this favor?_ The thought plagued Antonio from the moment it entered his mind to the moment the man left, empty handed.

"Romulus…" Iberia said softly, Lovino pressing himself into her legs, terrified at the thought of leaving. Rome looked to the hispanic woman, shook his head and knelt before his grandson. His grandson who flung himself at Rome, lip quivering as he was picked up, Rome standing.

"Germania can look to take my family all he wants, he will not succeed, that I promise you all." Rome said, looking at his two sons, to Iberia. Iberia, who nodded and held her hand out to Antonio, Rome walking out, murmering to Lovino quietly. Antonio stepped, taking his mothers hand, Francis walking beside mother and son, looking lost in thought.

"Who was that man? I mean I know he's called Germania, but…" Francis trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his thoughts aloud.

"He and his spawn are not to be trusted. They lie and promise you one thing as they give you the opposite," Iberia spoke, a look of distatste flitting from her eyes, "Your father may like the man, but he does not trust him. There are seldom few he does. One of, ah, Germania's sons looks like their Devil, silver white hair, pale skin, and red eyes, another reason not to trust his father. Anyone who's offspring looks like the devil is not to be trusted, it's one of those unspoken laws to follow." Antonio watched Francis nod, finding himself doing the same.

"But… Why do we judge him by appearences? Isn't that wrong?" Antonio asked before he could stop himself, his free hand flying to his mouth, his eyes widening. Iberia continued walking, as did Francis, both ignoring his slip up. You do not question the words of your parents, another unspoken law, Antonio supposed.

"I cannot tell you why the world judges others by their appearences, but it happens, and that wont be changing anytime soon," Iberia said , shrugging slightly, "As to why we judge like that, let us say appearences matter in the opinnion of people in general. The boy is Germania's son, that alone will cause others to distrust him, his appearance is another." Iberia didn't offer anything more on the subject, and Antonio kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the walk, having been led to the outdoors. Gaul was there sitting under a tree, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face.

"Come on, Antonio, let's go explore the woods some!" Francis said, tugging at Antonio's hand, Iberia having let go of his other, walking over to Gaul. Antonio let himself be pulled into the woods, Francis dragging him behind a wide tree, "Think the kid of Germania's really that bad?" Francis enjoyed mischief more than he by a great deal, Antonio eyed his brother skeptically.

"Why do you want to know?" Antonio replied, seeing the annoyance flit onto his blonde brothers face at the question.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? I know you have one," Francis said, exasperated, Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Youre just as curious about the red eyed kid as I am, Anotonio, I know it. Besides, everybody deserves a chance to… to be themselves and not what everyone expects them to!"

"I guess…" Antonio muttered, scratching the back of his head, "Well, you said we were exploring the woods, let's explore!" The conversation was dropped after that as the two raced eachother through the woods, Antonio beating his younger brother by a long shot.

* * *

**AN: Well? What do you think of it? Is it good, bad or you really don't care? Anybody who doesn't get who the son of Germania Im talking about here is horrible. It's Prussia, the narcissitic albino ex-nation nowadays. Anyway, I don't have a beta, I'm thinking of getting one, so don't be suprised if I reupload this with a revised version later in life. Until then, review please! Prime out.**


End file.
